


Притворство/Faking It

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: FtM Martin, Gen, Transphobic family, no beta we die like ftmen, потенциальные триггеры, ужоснах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Перевод фанфика, написанного по заявке:Мартин - ФтМ.Семья не особо-то приняла его (от слова совсем). И если он хочет навестить родственников, ему приходится выступать женщиной. Что он и делает, отправляясь на какое-то мероприятие, куда очень хочет попасть (свадьба, похороны, кто-то при смерти, что-нибудь).И, конечно, поблизости непременно оказывается Дуглас и замечает его...
Collections: Cabin Pressure Prompt Meme





	Притворство/Faking It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309341) by Anonymous. 
  * A translation of [Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309341) by Anonymous. 



> Изначально выложено у меня в дайре 19 апреля 2012 г.  
> https://eithne.diary.ru/p175443683.htm  
> Переношу сюда все как есть, без правок.

Легкий весенний ветерок проносится по загородному полю, приятнейшим образом освежая лица публики, собравшейся под обширным навесом. Картина на первый взгляд почти идиллическая: разодетые как на картинке друзья и члены семьи собрались, чтобы отпраздновать свадьбу своих чад; на лужайке играют младшие, ненавязчивая живая музыка окутывает присутствующих подобно аромату цветущих неподалеку яблонь.

Но для Мартина это пытка, ловушка, в которую он снова попался, пытаясь избавиться от выматывающего одиночества. Это единственный способ заставить семью с ним разговаривать, и каждую секунду он понемногу убивает его.  
\- Наконец-то – ты так хорошо выглядишь, Марта.  
\- Саймон, не надо, - выдавливает Мартин. Он ненавидит свой голос, моментально поднимающийся на октаву-две только из-за того, что рядом присутствует кто-то из его родичей.  
Если Саймон и слышит его мольбу, он не подает вида, продолжая вещать в своем пафосном тоне.  
\- Но ведь правда, какой эффект может дать бритва и немного косметики! Совершенно удивительное превращение. Если б только ты отрастила волосы, было бы просто идеально. Кэйтлин, дорогая, задержись на секунду! Разве Марта для разнообразия не выглядит просто великолепно? Как настоящая леди.  
Невеста, во всей своей красе, на минуту отрывается от роли хозяйки вечера, чтобы взглянуть на него – с его рыжими волосами, не знающего, куда деть руки и ноги, заключенного в эту лицемерную оболочку. Мартин чувствует, что она видит все эти недостатки и сейчас изобличит в нем притворщика, и, о боже, пусть она так и сделает!  
Вместо этого она улыбается и трепет его по щеке:  
\- Определенно хороша! Понять не могу, зачем ты так долго упиралась в это свое "я мужчина" – ведь можешь быть такой милой девушкой, когда захочешь! И я невероятно рада, что ты все-таки приехала к нам... Вот разве что твои волосы. Зачем тебе стричься так коротко, я вполне могу научить тебя укладкам.  
И так всегда – без исключений. Мартин играет эту роль, они увиваются вокруг него – Кэйтлин показывает фотографии женских стрижек, а Саймон пытается свести его с любым несчастным парнем, которого ему только удается отловить. А Мартин улыбается и кивает, пока не проходит достаточное количество времени, чтобы можно было сбежать к себе домой и снова стать собой, мужчиной, каким он был и чувствовал себя всегда. Несколько часов мучений стоят мира в семье.  
Мартин говорит себе это, в один глоток опустошая второй бокал шампанского и желая добраться до всей бутылки – и ухмыляясь тому, насколько же глубоко заблуждается его семейство. До конца празднования всего несколько часов; он это переживет, он уже так далеко зашел...

И конечно, в этот самый момент он замечает Дугласа, направляющегося к невесте, пообщавшись перед тем с ее лучшим другом.  
\- Мои искренние соболезнования, - говорит он, склоняясь к ее руке для поцелуя – и затем видит Мартина, застывшего, как олень в свете фар, отчаянно вцепившегося в свой бокал.  
\- Боже мой, Мартин. Ты же это не серьезно.  
\- Ее зовут Марта, - сухо вставляет Саймон.  
Мартину нечего сказать в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Дугласа – все слова застряли поперек горла, и единственный звук, который ему удается издать от унижения – лишь какое-то неразборчивое бульканье.  
\- Должен сказать, мне очень жаль, что вы до сих пор пребываете во власти этого заблуждения, - продолжает брат, - с сожалением сообщаю вам, сэр, что вам лгали.  
"Я не лгал! - хочет выкрикнуть Мартин, - Это сейчас я лгу!" Но он не может, не под взглядами брата и сестры, которые смотрят на него чуть ли не с отвращением. Они не дают ему быть честным, они унизили его, и все, что он может сделать – лишь позволять им демонстративно игнорировать настоящего себя.  
К его удивлению, Дуглас приходит ему на выручку, хотя навряд ли он сам понимает, что делает.  
\- Это совершеннейший вздор. Мартин лгать совершенно не способен. Взгляните на него сами! - он смотрит на своего капитана, долго и внимательно, и в его голосе слышится смех. - Полагаю, я должен сообщить вам, сэр, что женщина из вас, сэр, совершенно ужасная. Что досадно, учитывая, какие у вас, сэр, прекрасные ноги, но увы, такие вещи силой не изменишь!  
Кэйтлин и Саймон ошеломлены его словами.  
\- Нет, вы, должно быть, не поняли, - шипит брат, - этот "мужчина" в действительности женщина. С женскими... частями тела.  
\- Мне невыносимо портить ваш прекрасный день далеко не прекрасными выражениями, но честное слово, не имеет ни малейшего значения, что у Мартина в штанах. Вагина там или нет, он не женщина. Что, впрочем, совершенно очевидно.  
Наступившая было тишина вновь заполняется шумом разговоров, веселая музыка звучит насмешкой над напряжением, охватившим маленькую группу. Наконец Мартин находит в себе силы заговорить.  
\- Ты... ты это серьезно, Дуглас?  
\- Капитан, я задет – вы сомневаетесь в моей честности?  
\- И какой же полет мне привести в пример – может, в Хельсинки, с этой твоей контрабандой?..  
\- Позвольте лишь напомнить вам, что в том путешествии не я один повел себя нечестно. Вы стащили мои орхидеи...  
\- День Рождения Кэролин был важнее, чем твоя афера.  
В дружелюбной перепалке с Дугласом Мартин расслабляется; его голос становится ниже, а сам он стоит выше и прямее. Дуглас, глядя на Мартина с этой его юбкой и каблуками, не может не любоваться на аккуратный капитанский зад, что даже как-то неправильно – он же знает, что это Мартин, и, соответственно, любоваться надо на то, как хорошо сидят по его фигуре форменные брюки – что, собственно, он и делает перед каждым полетом. На самом же деле вся ситуация тревожит его; несмотря на собственные насмешки, он подвергает испытанию его, Мартина, достоинство, присутствуя при на редкость отвратительном унижении. И хотя Дуглас никогда этого не признает, но он не может не хотеть защитить его, когда он выглядит таким уязвимым.  
\- Что ж, независимо от моих прошлых грехов, уверяю вас, что сейчас я говорю совершенно искренне.  
\- Ох, да поженитесь уже! - Саймон закатывает глаза, - И про свадьбу я серьезно, учитывая что Марта женского пола.  
Бесполезно. Мартин всегда знал, что это бесполезно, теперь и Дуглас начинает понимать. Появляется жених, привлекательный человек, и не замечая, что вмешивается, обнимает невесту, увлекая ее за собой на следующий танец. На что оба пилота смотрят с облегчением.  
\- Как вам угодно, э...  
\- Саймон, - брат из вежливости протягивает руку. Дуглас не пожимает ее.  
\- Что ж. Думаю, нам пора идти. Мы вылетаем завтра утром, так что стоит как следует отдохнуть, - глядя на непонимающее лицо Мартина, Дуглас добавляет, - в Филадельфию, помнишь?  
\- О, верно. Дуглас прав, пока, Саймон. Передай привет Кэйтлин и Джеймсу.  
\- Да, да. До встречи, Марта.

Мартин ждет, пока Саймон и Кэйтлин не скроются из вида, и со вздохом облегчения стягивает туфли.  
\- Чулки испачкаешь.  
\- Да плевать мне на эти чулки!  
Дуглас останавливает его рядом с парковкой. В его взгляде больше нет прежней веселости.  
\- Почему ты позволяешь им так унижать себя? Боже, ты такой шум поднимаешь из-за каждой мелочи в инструкциях, я бы и не подумал, что ты способен так... так прогибаться.  
Мартин, держа туфли в руках, старается сохранить самообладание, постукивая каблуком о каблук.  
\- Только так они и соглашаются со мной разговаривать. Или хотя бы делать вид, что им на меня не наплевать. Это лучше, чем когда наплевать вообще всем, знаешь ли.  
\- Ты сам понимаешь, что несешь ерунду. Как ни больно мне в этом признаваться, я бы с куда большим удовольствием находился в обществе своего заносчивого, совершенно бесполезного и являющегося безошибочным мужчиной капитана, нежели этого жалкого подобия женщины. Полагаю, это значит, что мне как раз не наплевать – а даже если и не значит, у тебя всегда есть Артур.  
Мартин уже научился понимать, что хочет сказать Дуглас.  
\- Спасибо, - это все, что он может ответить, перед тем как повернуться к своему фургону с ключами в руке.  
\- Хотя погоди секунду. Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты можешь быть таким, ну, понимающим. В смысле, знай ты раньше, ты бы мне жить не дал насмешками, а ты был довольно дружелюбен... Ну, по твоим меркам дружелюбен, и я действительно и представить себе не мог...  
\- Прошу тебя, Мартин, замолчи, слушать тебя невыносимо. Ты прекрасно в курсе моей репутации человека, успешного у женщин. Обращаю твое внимание, что я встречался с весьма широким кругом представительниц прекрасного пола. И да, в том числе с женщиной, рожденной в мужском теле. Что ни минуты меня не волновало – и мы с ней до сих пор весьма хорошие друзья. А теперь иди и отдохни, у нас, как помнишь, ожидается долгий "полет". И да, вот что...  
Мартин последний раз оборачивается в его сторону – Дуглас снова улыбается, лукаво и в высшей степени самодовольно.  
\- Я всегда знал, что биологически ты женщина. Считай это шестым чувством.  
\- Да иди ты, - отмахивается Мартин, но, когда он поворачивается спиной к своему офицеру, ему стоит значительных усилий не рассмеяться самым легкомысленным образом.


End file.
